The Wild Ride
by phasha18
Summary: Set during season 3. Jax contacts his younger sister after his son gets abducted, she returns home at the drop of a hat with some special contacts that he's surprised that she has. She has an interesting story of her own.
1. Chapter 01: Before The Storm

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the casts of Sons of Anarchy or Criminal Minds, they belong to their respective creators. I do however own the band Space Monkey and it's members. I also own the character Kali Teller and any other that you don't recognise._

 **Title:** The Wild Ride

 **Created:** 2011

 **Chapter 01:** _Before The Storm_

Late in the middle of the night Kali Teller stood leaning against a random hotel wall. She had travelled across the country-side so many times that she had lost count. She had ran so far from her family but also so close to them at the same time. Her friends didn't know of her past and she had wanted to keep it that was for as long as she could, that all changes when she's made to return home.

"Why does waiting seem to take forever?" Anna asked as she sat cross-legged in the hall way of their hotel. She'd forgotten the key (locked it in the room when they left earlier in the day), and they were waiting for their friends to turn up with the hotel staff, or a new key.

"Because it does?" Kali replied, she knew that it wasn't really the answer that Anna had been looking for. "Because we're talking about the boys? Boys who get stopped everywhere."

"They didn't all have to go back down!" Anna laughed, leaning against the wall as she looked at Kali who rolled her eyes.

"They didn't? But you told them _ALL_ to go back and not come back without the staff," Kali said as she sat on the floor next to Anna as her phone rang. Kali pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID, pressing the green phone. "Jax?"

'Kal are you free to talk?' Jax Teller questioned, Kali was his baby sister and currently with her boyfriends band.

"I will be in just a minute, we're kind of locked out of our hotel room," Kali answered, Jax was in the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, or SAMCRO, and it wasn't often that he called his sister asking if she was free to talk.

'Okay, well don't say anything. Just listen,' Jax spoke quickly as he was in a huff, his infant son had just been taken and he wanted him back. 'Abel's gone,'

"What, give me two shakes of a tail feather," Kali put her hand over the mouth piece and looked towards Anna. "Annie, I have to take this, I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Kali stood up and walked down the hallway away from Anna. "Jax what happened?"

'The Irish bastard – from the True I.R.A' Jax said taking a deep breath, and looking to their father Clay and his best friend Opie. 'Killed Half-Sack, who was trying to protect him and Tara,'

"I'm coming home. He's not going to get away with it big brother. Tell dad that his little girl's coming home, and Jax we'll get him back," Kali told him, she had a feeling that it was what he wanted to hear.

'How soon will you be home?' Jax questioned, it was what he wanted to hear. Clay looked at him as if to say you're talking to your sister.

"Soon, I have things to clear up here first," Kali told him before adding. "I'll be home tomorrow, I'm like an hour away..." she said as she started to walk back to he friend. "Do you think one of the guys could maybe come get me? I don't feel like sitting on a train for X amount of time,"

'I'll go, where is she?' Opie could be heard asking in the background.

"Tell him I'll meet him at the gas station on the corner of Shank and Hill Road in Sacramento, it's on the outside not far from Charming," Kali paused remembering that it was at least an hour maybe a little less from Charming. "Maybe a little less than an hour, either way Opie should know where to go,"

'He wants to know what hotel you're at and he'll get you from it,' Jax said quickly, at least talking to her was slightly taking his mind off of thinking about where Abel could be.

"Fine, I'm staying at the Reddux, I'll meet him in the foyer at say eleven tomorrow morning," Kali said as she had Sam wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

'I'll tell him, and thanks kiddo. I miss you,' Jax said, he hadn't called her kiddo in a long time,

"It's alright, I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as her body relaxed in Sam's arms. "Bye Jax,"

'Bye Kal, see you tomorrow,' Jax sighed, hanging up the phone and shoving it almost carelessly in his pocket.

Sam spun Kali around to face him, he knew a little about her family but not a great deal. He knew that she had, had two brothers and that one of them had died when they were kids. Her brother Tommy had died when he was six years old, he was a little less than twenty-four months younger than her. Her bother Jax was four years older than her and had always looked out for her.

"I have to go home, not our home...but my home. The home I grew up in," Kali said biting her lip as she looked at him, meanwhile Peter had managed to get there room keys and opened the doors.

"When do you leave?" Sam questioned, stilling her in the eyes as the others went into their rooms. Peter handing the key to Kali.

"Not till eleven tomorrow, I told Jax that I had things that I had to do before I left," she paused smiling at him. "I can't tell you why I have to go, cause it may or may not have some illegal activities happen...and I don't want you getting caught up in it,"

"Illegal activities?" he queried, raising his eyebrow as they realised that they were the only ones in the hallway.

"Don't ask, please. It's safer if you don't know. Trust me, it's how my brother protected me when there was things that he didn't want me knowing about," Kali told him remembering how when she had been questioned about things her family had done, her and her mother had said nothing so as to not implicate themselves. "Sam, there is always going to be things that you don't know about me. I'm sorry but it has to stay that way if you want to stay alive,"

Kali looked at Sam and prayed that he understood what she was getting at. There was things in her life that had to stay quiet. Like her involvement in SAMCRO she was the only female aside from her mother that had active roles in what happened with in the club. She often sat in on 'church' meetings as they were called but hadn't since she left Charming, when she was twenty-one, though she returned every year for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 02: Mysteries

**Chapter 02:** _Mysteries_

The following morning Kali was sitting in the foyer of the hotel, she had managed to have Sam, Peter, Clark, Daniel and James with her. Each of them wanted to know exactly where she was going. They worried her, they knew that they didn't really have to but it didn't stop them from doing so.

"So tell us why do you have to go, and where are you going?" Daniel asked he was quite curious maybe even more so than the others.

"Daniel, I'm not going to tell you again. I have to go home, to where I grew up. My big brother needs my help," Kali said taking a deep breath and looking at the clock hidden behind the potted plants in the foyer. "I can't tell you any more than that," as she stood up she pulled off her jacket to reveal the few tattoos that she had. One was the letters SOA with a small reaper underneath. The others were Jax's name 'Jackson' scrawled across her back, under her brother Thomas' name. She also had a guardian angel on her left shoulder blade.

"Kali Teller, come here kiddo," a voice said, causing Kali to spin around on her heels and see who it was that had said her name though she already know who it was.

"I thought Opie was coming?" Kali questioned, fighting the urge to run straight over to him.

"Was, but his kids are sick. So I came to get my kid sister," Jax answered, Kali tossed her jacket onto Sam's lap and ran over to him hugging him tightly.

"Sorry I wasn't home," she whispered still hugging him. "I can't go on the back of the bike,"

"It's alright, you don't have to. I borrowed Tara's cage," Jax said earning raised eyebrow's from the boys.

"He means car, they don't know any MC language...I don't use it around them," Kali told them realising just how confused they must be. "Help me get my bags?" she asked as Jax wrapped his arms around her and hugged her again.

"Bags?" Jax questioned raising an eyebrow as he looked down at his little sister. "Forget I asked, come on we have to get home," Jax said as he watched the boys fight over who picked up her bags. "Which one is your old man?"

"The one with the blue eyes, don't worry I haven't said anything. I don't need them getting involved, the press would be all over it. As it is I've had to hide my tattoo," Kali smiled, it was one thing that she knew would get a laugh out of him.

It had taken Jax a good hour of arguing with the rest of SAMCRO to let him be the one to get his sister from the neighbouring town. Originally Opie had been going to get her, but with his kids missing their mother Jax decided that he'd take over and do it instead. Kali didn't care either way so long as it was someone other than Juice. Juice had hit on her the first time that he had met her as he didn't realise that she was Jax's sister and Clay's daughter. It wasn't until she had pulled up her shirt at the back and revealed her tattoos showing her relation to the club, one of her tattoos matched her mothers, along with one that matched her brothers.

Clay hadn't wanted him to go, initially he thought that Kali would cloud the young man's judgement in the situation. It wasn't until Bobby had told him that it would be good for him if she was there, he generally thought straight if the younger Teller was around him.

"Clay'll be waiting for us," Jax said, both Teller's were still watching the boys fighting over who picked up her bags. "Bobby reckons I think straighter around you,"

"Nah, not straighter just clearer. Plus isn't Dad always waiting for us?" Kali laughed looking up at the taller man and then back towards Sam.

"Do you still...?" Jax queried trailing of at the end because of where they were and he didn't want her getting into trouble.

"Nah, but I still know how to handle it. I am a Teller after all," Kali smirked knowing that it would cheer him up. "We'll get him back," she whispered so that the others couldn't hear her.

"I know," Jax half smiled at her and kissed the her forehead. "Want to give them a minute and I'll show you to the cag...car," he said directing his comment to Peter, Daniel, Clark and James.

"What did you just go to call it?" Peter asked as he and Daniel carried a bag each.

"Cage. It's anything that isn't a motorcycle," Jax laughed, looking at the boys and wondering what it was they saw in Kali. "What do you see in my kid sister?"

"She's a free spirit, rebellious," Peter said, it as the only thing that he could think of that would describe the young girl.

"Free spirit?" Jax raised his eyebrow at them curious to what they meant.

"Yeah, she does and says what she means. I don't know how to describe it," Daniel said said it was true they didn't really know how to describe what she meant to them. "She's the best thing that's come into our lives in a long time,"

Jax shook his head, he didn't believe what he was hearing. But it did sound a little bit like his sister, she always was one to do what she wanted when she wanted and was always straight to the truth...except if she didn't know about it. After a couple of minutes Sam and Kali came out laughing, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a last kiss before she climbed into Tara's car.

"I'll call you when I can, but I'm not making any promises," Kali called as Jax pulled away from the side walk. "How are things with you and Tara?" she asked turning her attention to her big brother.

"They're good, we're kind of well back together," Jax said looking to her as they drove back to Charming. "What can you do about Abel?"

"I have a friend that I might be able to get to help us out. Jackson we'll get him back, I know we will," she smirked when said his full name instead of his nickname. "Mom still stubborn?"

"When isn't she? And what kind of friend?" Jax questioned leaving one hand on the steering wheel as he took his sister's hand.

"FBI...she's a hacker, better than Juice," Kali stated matter-o-factly as she looked at her brother and then at the passing scenery. "Met her a few years ago, she knows about us but said that she'll never do anything that'll hurt me,"

"Call her, e-mail her, do what ever. I just want my little man back," Jax told her, pausing before he continued. "Did you ever tell him about being arrested?"

"Nope, all I've told them is that there are some things that they can't know because it's safe for them. I kind of told him last night that if he wants to stay alive it has to stay that way," Kali said biting her lip as she pulled her phone out. "I'll call Penelope, you haven't said where mom is?"

"What am I going to do with you?" Jax sighed, as his mind sent straight back to his missing son. "Don't know, haven't from her in a couple of days...which is unusual,"

"Damn it, let me call Penelope and then see if I can get hold of mom," Kali said as she searched through her phone and found Penelope's number. Kali pressed the green phone and waited a couple of seconds before Penelope answered.

'Hello my furry little friend,' Penelope answered cheerfully knowing who it was on the other end. 'How are you my pet?'

"Hey Pen, I'm good...furry little friend and pet?" she raised her eyebrow causing Jax to look at her and wonder what had just been said.

'What can I do for you? And yes furry little friend, and pet you know me,' Penelope questioned turning to make sure her door to her little office was closed.

"I need a favour, I'm getting my brother to send you a photo. Can you see if it matches anything in the system?" Kali paused as she scribbled down Penelope's phone number and got him to send a recent picture of Abel to her. "It's my nephew, he's been kidnapped...and we need to find him,"

'Oh precious, how long ago?' Penelope asked as she looked around he office and then pulled her phone from her ear and stuck it on speaker so that she could see the photo.

"Jax, how long ago?" Kali asked, it was one thing that she hadn't had a chance to ask him.

"A week ago," Jax answered taking a deep breath as he sent the photo.

"Did you hear that? He said a week." Kali looked at Jax as he held up a photo of his infant son.

'I'll get right on it, and let you know as soon as I find anything,' Penelope told the young girl as she uploaded the photo to her computer and started to run facial recognition. 'How old is the munchkin?'

"He's around six months old, he was born ten weeks early," Jax said as by now Kali had put her phone on speaker so that Jax could hear what Penelope had to say.

'Do you want me to get the team involved if I can?' Penelope questioned uncertainly, it was something that she wasn't entirely sure that Kali would want to hear.

"No, just let me know if you find anything. Please, we need to get him back on our own terms," Kali told her, that was what Jax wanted to say but didn't know how she would take it. "Pen, I owe you big time if you find him,"

A couple of minutes later and Penelope and the Tellers had hung up their respective phones. Within twenty minutes and they were back at Teller-Morrow Automotives, and they were all hugging Kali and welcoming her home. She reluctantly hugged Juice, but not before slapping him upside the head.

"Been arrested lately kiddo?" Tig questioned, looking at her though she was an alien.

"Last time was when Jax and I both got done in 2003," Kali answered, she and her brother had promised one another that they wouldn't get done unless the other was there to get them out.

"Good to hear," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug.

"Tig, you ask me that every year at Christmas and the answer is always the same. Oh and I got you something," she smirked as she opened her bag and pulled out a box, and showed him.

"Bitch! You know I can't handle dolls," Tig muttered at her, she just laughed and walked over to where Opie was standing with his two kids.

"Ellie, this is for you. I thought that you might like it," she smiled, handing the doll over to the young girl who wrapped her arms around her. "You're welcome,"

"Thank you Kali," Ellie whispered still hugging her tightly. "Did you get anything for Kenny?" she asked curiously still hugging her.

Opie looked at Kali and smiled at her, before picking up his son. Looking in her bag, she pulled out a small stuffed monkey knowing that it was something that young boy loved.

"Hey Kenny, you still like monkey's?" she asked, he nodded enthusiastically as she handed over the small monkey knowing that it was something that the young boy loved.

"What do you say?" Opie said to him, causing Kenny to look at her and then he spoke to her again. "Hey Kal, sorry I didn't get you,"

"Ope, it's cool. You have these two little munchkin's to take care of," she smiled at him and then jumped as Chibs hugged her. "Hey Chibs,"

"Thank you Kali," Kenny all but whispered as Opie set him on the ground. "Uncle Chibs, can I hug Kali?" he asked looking up at the older man who nodded, Kenny grinned and wrapped his arms around her legs.


	3. Chapter 03: Take A Breath

**Chapter 03:** Take A Breath

Jax laughed at the reaction that everyone had to his sister coming home before remind he that she should see if she could get a hold of her mother as no one had been able to reach her. Kali excused herself from the group and tried to walk away but realised that she still had Kenny attached to her legs, she pulled his arms away and crouched down to his level and whispered in his ear that if he went and hugged his dad that she would play with him in a while..

"We have the ATF watching us," Chibs said suddenly, it was one thing everyone had neglected to mention to her including Jax.

"Jax? When did you plan on telling me this?" Kali asked, spinning around on her heels as she stood up to face her older brother with a look of shock. "Well when?"

"Sorry, I didn't think it was important," Jax said before trying to get back to the subject at hand.

"Not important, don't you think that it could be why mom hasn't answered her phone?" Kali asked, pulling hers out again and looking between Chibs and Jax. "Who's in charge of it? I mean seriously you must have talked to them,"

"June Stahl," Jax answered, unsure of what his sister would do with the information. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Pen, she might be able to give us a little information on her," Kali laughed, hugging Jax she was trying her hardest to get them to keep their minds off of Abel missing. They would find him sooner or later.

"Who's Pen?" Chibs questioned, not liking where this was going.

"FBI...I've been friend with her since before I left Charming, she's a hacker – can hack anything," she told them as she went to her list of last dialled calls. "Let me call her, and then I'll try mom," as soon as she said that she hit the green phone button again. "Chibs, don't worry she knows about me...Jax you tell him what I told you,"

'You've reached the all knowing, all seeing Penelope Garcia,' Penelope said, looking to the computer screen where Abel's photo was still running through all the programs available to her with no luck.

"Hey Pen, need one last favour..." Kali trailed off as she listened to Jax and Chibs talking.

Chibs stared at the younger man wondering what his sister could possibly have told the FBI agent on the other end of the phone. Jax looked up at him and sighed did they really have to get into this.

"Apparently she knows about the Sons, and her affiliation with us. Kali said that she'd never do anything that'll hurt her,"

"Are you sure?" Chibs questioned, he wanted to be absolutely certain that the FBI wouldn't arrive in Charming.

"Chibs, I'm sure," Kali said before turning her attention back to Penelope.

'Shoot, also I've had no luck as yet on the search for your nephew,' Penelope said as she readied herself to type in the next search.

"What can you tell me about an Agent June Stahl...she's with the ATF? And I know that you could get into a lot trouble for this," Kali said, it was true – Penelope could quite possibly end up getting herself fired if her bosses found out what she was doing.

'June Stahl, ooh this is interesting. It looks like she has some characteristics of a sociopath, and apparently she doesn't like males at all,' Penelope told her, as she looked further into the agent. 'She's had several complaints against her from male co-workers claiming that she was coming onto them...she uses black-mail a lot, which I believe that your family has already encountered. I can't say much else, pumpkin. I'm sorry,'

"Hey Pen, thank you for that. I still owe you big time," Kali told her, both women hung up their phones. Kali went back to listening to Jax and Chibs talking to which now Clay an Tig had joined in. "Look you guys wanted my help in finding Abel so now I'm helping,"

Clay looked down at her and took her by the arm, pulling her into a hug. After all she was his baby girl, Kali looked up at him and then took a step back slapping him. She knew that he would know why she had done it, but the others wouldn't have a clue.

"Dad as much as I love you, I don't like what you've been doing..." Kali muttered, closing her eyes and then turning to face Jax. "Jax, I'll try mom now, just if dad doesn't stay back I will kick his ass,"

"Come with me kiddo, Chibs you heard her," Jax said pulling his little sister close and hugging her before guiding her into the club and through to where they held 'church'. "What did your friend say about the ATF Agent?"

"I'll tell you after I see if I can get mom," Kali said still holding onto her phone, she automatically dialled her mothers number. "Mom, if you're in the vicinity of your phone please pick up," after a couple of seconds Gemma Teller-Morrow picked up the phone.

'Kali, sweetie what do you want?' Gemma questioned, instantly recognising her daughters voice.

"Mom, where are you? I came home to see you and you're not here. And no one's been able to get you," Kali said, lying through her teeth she knew that her mother didn't have a clue about Abel being missing.

'You're lying I can tell,' Gemma said looking around the room that she had found herself sitting in.

"Sorry, you need to come home please mom, Jax needs you," Kali said as Jax rested his head on her shoulder and they sat in 'Church' side by side. "Mom, he really does, I need you too,"

'Whatever for?' Gemma asked, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for what Kali might say.

"Abel's gone, Half-Sack's dead...and Agent Stahl is sociopath," Kali said as fast as she could while Jax closed his eyes listening to her talk.

'What do you mean, my grandson's missing?' Gemma queried, standing up and getting her things together.

"Only what Jax and Dad told me, Abel's been kidnapped by the Irish man – about a week ago. Jax said that was the last time that they saw you too," Kali said taking a deep breath and glancing down at Jax. "Please come home Mom,"

As soon as their conversation was finished Kali and Gemma hung up their respective phones. Kali glanced down at Jax again and noted that he had fallen asleep, it looked s though it was the first time all week that he slept. Sighing she prodded him and motioned that if he was that tired, maybe they should go to his room.

"When'd he fall asleep?" Bobby questioned, poking his head in the door of the room.

"Almost as soon as we sat down," Kali answered looking up at Bobby and continuing to poke Jax.

"You know he hasn't slept in a week." Bobby told her, resting his head against the door frame.

"That explains why he was falling asleep in the cage on the way back," she laughed poking him once more in the stomach causing Jax to grab her hand.

"Stop it!" Jax whined in an almost child-like manner.

"Wake your damn ass up," Kali said poking him with her free hand and then pushing his head off of her shoulder. "Seriously wake up,"

"I don't want too and stop prodding me!" he exclaimed with his eyes still closed as he caught himself from falling.

"Hell no, get up and go to bed! You need sleep, if Pen calls I'll let you know. I'm going to fill the guys in on her," Kali looked straight at him and then rolled her eyes when he didn't move straight away. "Jackson move it!"

"Don't want to!" Jax whined again, letting go of her and crossing his arms indignantly.

"Don't make me pull my big brothers ass off the couch and on to the floor," she smirked at Bobby who by now had opened the door and the entire club was staring at her.

Bobby, Clay, Chibs, Tig, Opie, Piney and Juice stood looking between the siblings wondering who was going to do what. Opie stared at her, he knew what she was capable of, having seen her pull her big brother out of the bed multiple times when they were kids. Juice raised an eyebrow, he really had no idea about her.

"I'm only going to say it once more, get your damn ass up," she laughed before standing up and grabbing Jax's feet. "I said I was only going to say it once more,"

"What is she doing?" Juice queried, looking at Chibs and Opie who just laughed before answering him.

"She's going to pull his ass off the couch," Opie answered pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"She's tiny," Juice responded, causing Kali to spin around and glare at him.

"Me tiny? Never, last time I checked I could still hold my own," Kali said giving Jax's feet a good yank, causing his body to jerk and him to fall off the couch with a thud. "See, this is what he gets when he doesn't listen to his little sister,"

Clay slapped Juice upside the head for calling her 'tiny' and looked at the siblings before speaking. The others chuckled to themselves as they looked between them.

"What'd your friend say?" he questioned, motioning for her to follow him to the office.

"When we get to the office," was her reply as she pulled up her hair and pulled off her jacket as it as starting to annoy her. Walking close behind Clay they made their way to the office and he closed the door behind them

"Well, what did your friend tell you," Clay asked her again, looking at her as he sat down and motioned for her to do the same thing.

"She said that she has some of the characteristics of a sociopath, she has a strong hatred towards men. She uses black-mail, and has several complaints against her from male co-workers," Kali answered, taking a deep breath before she continued. "Dad, that's all she's told me. She's also seeing if she can find Abel. I trust her,"

"Why do you trust someone who's not SAMCRO?" Clay asked nodding as he looked her, she folded her arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Because I do, and the people I trust would never in a million years hurt me," Kali told her, still looking him straight in the eyes. "Dad, just please trust me. And look at your grand kids," she said as she pulled a photo out from her back-pocket that she always kept with her.

"Don't tell me what to do young lady," Clay said taking a deep breath and taking the photo from her.

"Jackson Thomas," Kali said, she knew that he would want to know his names as he hadn't bothered to visit her when she had, had him. "Yes I named him after Jax,"

"How old?" Clay asked, he didn't know much about his grandchildren. He knew that Abel was six months but that was it.

"He's two, at the moment he's with my partner's parents," Kali answered, and that was how she wanted it to stay for the time being. "His grandparent's."

"You have a son, who you didn't bring home? And have never brought home," Clay huffed looking at his daughter and taking a deep breath as their was a knock at the door, he stuck the photo under his desk.

Kali nodded, and slipped out the side door and ran straight into Opie who had made his way to the side door with Jax they had planned to try and get her out without the ATF seeing her. Opie and Jax both wrapped an arm around her, and guided her to her old bike. They had secretly been restoring it for her.

"Take your ride, and go I'll meet you at the house," Jax whispered kissing the top of her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him. "Trust me, I'll be there. See Tara,"

"I'll see you there," Kali whispered, taking the keys from him and jumping on her bike but not before holding the gun the in her hands that she had taken from her fathers office. "Took it from dad's office," she smirked sliding the gun into her boot after checking to make sure the safety was on.

"Keep it safe," Jax told her patting her on the back as she started up the bike, and the rode out of the garage. "Juice follow her, make sure she gets there safe,"

Juice nodded and walked calmly over to his bike and jumped on following Kali away from the garage.


	4. Chapter 04: Something Else

**Chapter 04:** _Something Else_

Meanwhile, Agent Stahl was talking to Clay in the office, she had been watching them for a while now. Although she hadn't seen Jax arrive back at Teller-Morrow Automotives with his sister, nor had she looked further into their files or she would have known that he had a sister. Opie had sent Kenny and Ellie home with Lyla.

"Tara, you here?" Kali questioned, knocking once on the front door before opening it and walking in. "Juice, tell him I'm safe,"

"In the kitchen," Tara called back, poking her head around the corner and as soon as she saw Kali she dropped what she had been doing (placed her cup on counter) and rushed straight over to her. "Kali,"

"Hey, I came back as soon as Jax called me yesterday. Well he picked me up this morning," Kali told her hugging her as she broke down. "It's not your fault you know,"

"I know, but I still blame myself," Tara said, taking a deep breath as she looked to the younger girl whilst they hugged.

"Don't blame yourself, Jax knows that it wasn't your fault," Kali said as they walked to the lounge and sat down. "It's something else eating you up,"

"How do you know?" Tara asked, as they both sat cross-legged and faced each other.

"Call it mother's intuition," she smiled as she grabbed her purse out of her bag and pulled out a photo of Jackson. "When did you find out?"

"Last week, you can't tell Jax," Tara said taking the photo of Jackson and looking at him. "He's cute, looks a lot like Jax...did he have the same problem?"

"I won't tell him, don't worry. You mean the genetic heart defect?" Kali asked, taking a deep breath and watching Tara nod before spoke again. "Yeah, he had it. They operated the day after he was born. He's a healthy 2 years old now,"

Three days later and Agent Stahl had barged into Clay and Gemma's home, Gemma had returned at the request of her daughter. Kali had her infant son with her after she had talked to her partner and had decided it was best if he was with his mother so he had, had his mother take him to Charming. Tara was sitting on the couch with Jax rather restlessly, she still blamed herself.

"You come into my home, without so much as a warrant and you want to know where we've been. Get out now," Clay hissed, Agent Stahl had just walked straight into the house without any warning.

"Agent Stahl, do you actually know what my name means?" Kali laughed, staring at the older woman as she spoke. "In Hindu it means Goddess of Death and Destruction, you want to know why?"

"She leaves a path of destruction most places she goes," Jax said, watching as his sister kept a hold of Jackson who had his head resting on her shoulder.

"I do," she laughed, it was all she could do to stop herself from handing her son to her mother and having a go at her.

"Have you ever caused anyone to die at your hands?" Agent Stahl asked, staring directly at Kali as she spoke and not caring that there was innocents in the room.

"What do you think? No, why the hell would I? For what reason?" Kali asked, shifting her weight from side to side with Jackson giggling at the faces that Jax was pulling. "Now are you going to do what my father said and leave this house?"

Kali glared at Agent Stahl as Jax and Clay stood up behind her, Gemma taking her grandson in her arms and motioning for Tara to follow her to the kitchen. Jackson looked at his grandma and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Gramma," Jackson smiled giggling as Kali and Tara walked into the kitchen. Jax and Clay had walked Agent Stahl outside.

"You being cheeky kiddo?" Kali asked, causing Jackson to jump and shake his head at her and then kiss Gemma again. "I think he likes you mom,"

"You don't say, he looks just like your brother did," Gemma said, thinking back to when her children were the same age as Jackson and Abel.

"Mom, I think I can get the charges against you dropped, but I may not be able to help Jax and Clay," Kali said, she hated saying but it was true.

"What makes you think, that you can do that?" Gemma asked as Jackson stared at her.

"Just trust me, please mom. I have a friend who can do things," Kali replied, hoping that Penelope would be able to help them out. "I might be able to is all I'm saying,"

"Have you told mom yet?" Jax asked walking into the kitchen, Clay had ridden off he had somewhere else to be. They thought that they may have a lead as to where Abel was.

"Have you told mom what?" Gemma asked, setting Jackson on the ground so that he could go play with some toys.

"Thanks Jax," Kali hissed, she hadn't told their mother about Penelope. "Mom, the friend I have works for the FBI, in the Behavioural Analysis Unit...I was friends with her before I left home," Kali paused waiting for the onslaught that was sure to follow, when Gemma didn't say anything she continued. "For the last three days she's been running Abel's photo through the FBI database, she's told me that she'll call if she finds anything out. She also gave us a little insight about..."

"She gave us a little insight about Agent Stahl," Jax finished as Jackson walked over to him and tugged on his shirt. "Hi little man,"

"Hi," Jackson grinned wrapping his arms around his uncle. "Up,"

Jax crouched down and picked up his nephew as he looked between the three women before him. He always worried when they were left alone, each had a personality that was not to be messed with, especially his mothers. Gemma wanted to know just how much Kali's friend Penelope said, she also wanted to know where her partner was and what he did for a living. After Kali told her about both people, Gemma told her to contact Sam and let him know that she wouldn't be returning for up-to twenty-four months as she had family business to attend to.

Six months later, and Penelope had called them twice to let them know that she hadn't found out the location of Abel and that there was nothing else that she could do. Jackson had warmed up to Clay so far as to call him Poppy, which Clay didn't like. He didn't like the idea of being a grandfather, but he was.

"Cameron's assets have been liquidated..." Juice said looking up from his computer and turning to face the rest of SAMCRO as he spoke.

"Meaning?" Kali questioned, it was on everyone's mind it was the closest that they had gotten.

"He's not on our soil any more," Juice said, Jax pushed him out of the way and Kali hopped on his laptop. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but if you're not going to make sense I'm going to try something," Kali laughed, grabbing Jax's hand as she started to type something into Juice's computer while still looking to the men of the group.

"Aren't you worried that you're going to miss-spell something?" Juice asked her, then realised that if she felt herself make a mistake she back-spaced and corrected herself. "Besides that what are you doing?"

"Hacking a database in the UK,"

"Wait, you can do that?" Gemma questioned, she was a little unsure of just what her daughter was capable of doing after all this time.

"Mom, yes I can. I haven't in a while but I can still hack things," Kali replied, as she looked through one of the databases. "Damn it, I'm going to need some help here," she pulled out her phone and dialled Penelope's number. "Penelope, I need a little help. I know today's your day off,"

'Sweet heart, what do you need?' Penelope questioned, sitting up in bed as she pulled her laptop up off the floor, she had been RPGing before bed.

"I know this is totally illegal but...I've hacked a database in the UK, I was wondering if you might be able to get in further than I have if I give you the IP address of my laptop?" Kali said motioning for Jax to grab hers for her out of her bag.

'Only if it's for your nephew, how's that handsome brother of yours doing?' Penelope questioned, as Kali quickly hacked the same website that she had been on, on Juice's computer.

"Same as he was last time, we're certain that they have my nephew," Kali answered, she was attempting to fish around the site for little boys that matched Abel's description.

Before Gemma had returned, she had called Tara for help and had also called Tig. Tara had been called for Tig, as Gemma's father Nate had accidentally shot him. Tara had talked with Gemma and revealed to her that she was 6 weeks pregnant. Jax had made a deal with Agent Stahl – with only his mother and sister knowing. SAMCRO club house was raided by the ATF. The sons travelled to Belfast, as that was where they had found Abel. Jax found out that he and Kali had a half-sibling that Kali wasn't too pleased about hearing. Tara and Jax temporarily split up but reunited when Kali returned and talked sense into the pair of them. Tara was also kidnapped and held hostage which caused Jax to have decide on what to do.


	5. Chapter 05: Unexpected Happenings

**Chapter 05:** _Unexpected Happenings_

A little less than a month later and they had gotten Abel back and he was safely in the arms of Jax as they all sat in the living room of Gemma and Clay's house.

Chibs looked at Kali – all the sons had gathered at Gemma and Clay's – she was holding onto Jackson as he started to tug at her hair. Kali looked at him and then down at Jackson who was smiling at her before she looked to Jax and grabbed his arm.

"I need a word with Jax, alone." Kali stated as she stared at her big brother, she needed to tell him on her own before she told anyone else. "Mom, could you take Jackson?" she asked as she moved to hand her son to her mother.

"Tara?" Jax said, handing his own son to her and then following Kali out the back of the house to where they used to hang out when they were kids and wanted no one to hear them.

"Jax...I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to kill me when I tell you," Kali took a deep breath watching as Jax nodded before she continued to speak. "This past month, I've known exactly what you were going through. When Jackson was the same age as Abel...he was...well he was kidnapped,"

"Kali!" Jax exclaimed as he turned around and looked away from her. He wasn't about to walk away from her, he had to hear what his little sister had to say.

"I'm sorry! Look, I couldn't call you. They already thought I was the one that had taken him. I'd left him with his father and friends, so that I could go out for a couple of hours to clear my head. You know me." she paused grabbing his arm, and trying to make him look a her. "Jax, please...look at me,"

"Why didn't you call me, call us?" Jax asked balling his fists and moving to hit her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it when he saw the look on her face. "I'm sorry kiddo, come here,"

-flash back-

 _Walking up to the front door of her brother's house Kali glanced backwards to ensure that her bike was still where she had only just parked it. It had been a present from Jax the day she had turned 17 - and they had restored it together. Once she knew that the bike was still there she walked up to the front door, knocked once before she walked in. Wendy Case - Jax's wife - was sitting at the dining room table doing Methamphetamines, she didn't pay any attention to Kali as she waked through the house looking for her brother, not game enough to call out to see if he was home. After a couple of minutes she walked out of the house, and back down to her bike - not bothering to take a photo of what she had seen as she believed that Jax would believe her._

-end flash back-

"The person that the boys had called to look after him while they went out, it turns out had connections...to rival gangs/clubs. They didn't know who I was, my friends, they still don't...It took the F.B.I a month to track down where Jackson was. The night I was out...I met Penelope in the bar in person for the first time – we talked – and then she got called out, and then Sam called me, said that he'd been taken and that I needed to get back to the hotel," Kali rambled, it was the only way she was going to get everything that she had to say out. "When I got back to the hotel, there was an entire team of FBI agents looking around, they asked me who I was. When I said that I was the child's mother they took me away for questioning. They thought that I had taken him...that is after they saw the Reaper tattoo,"

Jax continued to listen to Kali until Chibs walked up to them, he had been standing in the doorway watching the siblings wondering who was going to break first. Jax looked at the older man and then stared at Kali, Kali offered him a smile before she spoke.

"I called Chibs...I didn't know who else to call. I sure as hell wasn't going to call you, not after the way you just acted," Kali took a deep breath and sat on the ground cross-legged looking up at both the men. "Do you even realise how hard it was to keep that secret for eighteen months?"

"Kali, you can always call me – you know you can," Jax said, glancing down at her as she sat on the ground.

"Chibs can you get mom, she kind of sort of doesn't know about this...no one here but you knows," Kali paused realising that she was going to be in deep shit for not telling her mother sooner.

A week later and Jax, Opie, Juice, Bobby and Chibs had been sent to negotiate with the Mayan and they hadn't returned yet. Jax had sent Clay a message that they needed help.

"Do you think you can handle the Mayans?" Clay asked, looking down at Kali as she held both Abel and Jackson in her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Kali asked still hold both children, as she looked up at Clay.

"Your big brother needs your help, I'm sending you and Happy in to rescue them," Clay said motioning for her to hand the kids to Gemma and Tara.

"Mom? Can't you stop him?" Kali bit her lip before she kissed both boys on the forehead. Gemma shook her head. "Alright, Happy give me five,"

"I'll wait out front," Happy nodded before walking out the door and to the bikes.

"Don't make my baby girl do this," Gemma said as Kali handed her Jackson and Abel to Tara.

"Jax asked for her specifically, and I didn't ask why." Clay answered, Kali glared at him and grabbed her jacket.

"Take care of my baby," Kali said, kissing her mother before she walked out the door.

Kali walked down the path to Happy and climbed on her bike, pulling on her helmet as she nodded at the older man. Happy and Kali rode silently until they reached where Jax, Opie, Juice, Bobby and Chibs were being held.

"Let me go in first, come in a minute after I do," Kali told him, Happy agreed it was all he could do to, to not get her killed. "Not more than a minute."

"Don't fret, I'll be in straight after you," Happy replied, nodding as he stood next to the bike. "Got everything?"

"When haven't I had everything?" Kali replied, pulling her gun from small of her waist before putting it back and then making sure that she had her knife in the hilt on her ankle, under her boot. Taking off her jacket she threw it over her bike, she had no patches on the jacket. Rather her Sons connection was tattooed on her.

She calmly walked towards the Mayans club doors, smiled at the guards who went to grab her to stop her from going. Kali shook her head at both of them, as she rolled up the sleeve on her shirt.

"I wouldn't mess with me, if I was you," she stated pushing her way into the club before she was grabbed from behind. "Did you not hear what I just said?" She questioned, grabbing person's arm from behind and twisting them to be in front of her. "Don't mess with me. Where are the Sons?"

"Bitch, I ain't saying nothing," he said, Kali pushed him against the wall. She may have been shorter than him but she could handle herself.

"Where is my brother!" she nearly screamed in his face as she pulled her gun from the small of her back and held it against his head. "Either you tell me where they are, or I put a bullet hole in your head,"

"Down the hall to the left," he muttered before Kali knocked him out with the butt of the gun.

"Thank you," she grinned, as Happy entered the building after her, he had had to knock the two guards out. "There this way,"

"Lead the way," Happy grinned back at her, he knew that she occasionally enjoyed letting off steam on the bad guys.

"Hi boys," she smiled pushing the door open after she had put the gun back in her pants and motioned for Happy to stay hidden a little longer. Looking around the room she noticed the man who had kidnapped her son. "Arsehole!"

"Kali?" Jax questioned looking at her from the floor as she pulled her gun and aimed it at the Mayan.

"He's the shit-head that kidnapped Jackson. Alvarez, do you know what he did to my boy?" Kali questioned still aiming it at the Mayan as she walked straight up to Alvarez. "He tried to sell him, that's what. You don't sell children!"

One of the Mayans aimed his gun at Jax's head, Kali saw the reflection in the mirror and reached down and pulled her knife from the hilt on her ankle. She grinned as she aimed it at his wrist. Alvarez looked at her and then at the man the knife was aimed at.

"Let my brother go, or I let go of the knife," she had her gun pointed at the other Mayan until Happy walked in and aimed it at the back of his head. When he didn't move Kali put her gun back in the her pants again and then let go of the knife, hitting him square in the wrist. "I did warn you, Jax you alright?"

"Not really," Jax muttered, still on the floor as Kali walked over to him and then kicked two other Mayans out of the way.

"How about you three leave them alone before you end up like your friend," Kali said, bending down to Jax and untying his arms from behind his back. "Alvarez, either you tell them to back off now or I get a friend of mine to shut your operation down,"

Jax rolled onto his back and lay there for a minute, before moving to sit up and hug his sister. He was glad that she turned up and not Clay. Alvarez motioned for his men to back away and let the Sons leave.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Kali questioned as soon as she saw Jax's knee. "It's a good thing that I carry this everywhere," she pulled a bandage out of one of her other pockets, and started to wrap his knew up as best she could. "Tara's gonna have a fit when she sees this you know. As for you next time you lay a finger on my brother I won't be so kind,"

"Take care of your men." Chibs told Alvarez as he helped Kali get Jax up and on his feet. "Call Tig and get him to bring the van,"

"Kali call them," Jax said leaning against her as they got to the bikes. "Get him to bring the trailer too,"

"Fine, I'll call," Kali sighed pulling her cell out and dialling Tig directly. "Tig, bring the van and trailer. Need it to take mine and Jax's bikes,"

'Kali, what happened?' Tig questioned, not moving until he had answers.

"The Mayans got a little over excited, got Jax pretty good. So can you please bring the van?" Kali begged the older man as she looked at her big brother. "Mom is going to kill me,"

"No she won't, she'll get me first and then you," Jax laughed, looking at Opie, Chibs, Juice, Bobby and Happy who weren't leaving until the two Teller's were safe inside the back of the van. Only then would they leave.

"Guys get out of here, Jax and I will be good," Kali said as Alvarez walked towards them, causing Opie to pull his gun and aim it at him. "Ope, it's okay,"

"Miss Teller, you might like this back," Alvarez said to her, handing her back her knife. "My man will be dealt with," he added referring to the one who had taken her child.

"Thank you," Kali nodded at him, as he walked back inside the club and shut the door behind him.

Moments later Tig pulled up with the van and trailer. Chibs rolled Kali's bike on the back as Opie helped Kali get Jax in the back before they rolled Jax's bike up the back as well. As soon as he was sitting on the bench seat Jax passed out, causing Kali to swear. Opie slammed the door shut, hitting the door of the van as a sign for Tig to go. The others mounted their bikes and rode back to Teller-Morrow Automotives with Kali keeping an eye on her brother while she called Tara and asked her for to meet them there.

"Tara, babe it's about Jax, can you meet us at the club?" Kali questioned, prodding Jax to get him to wake up. "Don't tell mom, she'll kill us both,"

'I'll be there,' Tara replied before hanging up the phone and grabbing her car keys.

"She'll meet us there," Kali poked Jax again as she lifted up the bandage that she had wrapped around his knee. Around five minutes later they were nearly there. "Jackson, wake your damn ass. Damn it Jackson," she slapped him upside the face.

"I'm awake," Jax muttered opening his eyes and looking at her as they pulled up at the club house. "Don't make me get up again, it's going to be the death of me,"

"Yeah, well you have to stay awake at least till Tara gets here," Kali said as they stayed sitting in the van she pushed down on the wound, not liking the look of what was under it.

"I love my kid sister you know that, right?" Jax questioned, leaning against her and not opening his eyes.

"I know, Jax. I know," She smiled at him as Tara opened the door of the van and took one look at him.

"We have to get him to the hospital now, I can't fix it here," Tara said staring at both Tellers. "What happened anyway?"

"Clay sent them on a mission to talk to the Mayans and lets just say things went south. I wasn't expecting this though," Kali answered, it was all she could say without being warned not to divulge too much. "Tig, can you get us there?"

"Go in your old car, it still runs, your mom drives it from time to time," Tig climbed out of the van and went to grab the car keys from in the office.


	6. Chapter 06: Hospitals

**Chapter 06:** _Hospitals_

Tara and Kali managed to move Jax to the back seat of her old black 1980 Cadillac Seville, and got him sitting up right with his leg propped up on a bundle of old towels. Kali sighed, climbing in the front seat as Tara got in the back with Jax and started to tighten the bandage around his leg before putting pressure on it.

"Kali, just drive already," Jax muttered, his eyes fixed on Tara so that he wouldn't pass out again. "Jesus Christ kiddo,"

"Jax, get a grip, Tara's gonna take good care of you," Kali said as she pulled out of the lot and straight to the hospital.

"You can't just say that," Tara told her as she pressed down on the bandage. "Wait, take his vest off,"

"She's right, Jax take your colours off...we're gonna have to make it look like a sibling fight gone wrong," Kali knew that was what Tara had, had in mind. She was thinking the same thing. "Don't argue with me, just do it," Jax sat up and managed to pull his colours off and tossed them to Kali in the front who tucked it under the front seat of her car.

"Here, take this too," Jax pulled off his belt, a little uncomfortably, and handed her his knife and guns at the same.

"Tara, under the seat there's a zipper, unzip it and stick these in there," Kali grinned it was something she had added a long time ago to make sure the car was secure.

"You're just full of surprises," Tara said, as she did what the younger girl said and shoved Jax's things under the seat. "We still have to make it look like a fight gone wrong,"

"Jax hit me, I know you don't want to but how else will this work?" Kali told him, as she grabbed his arm and he pulled her towards him.

"Sorry Kal," Jax said slapping her across the face. Kali grabbed her cheek and muttered that he was an asshole, just before she turned around she kissed him on the forehead. She could feel the blood trickling down her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, needed to be done. Tig's probably gone to call Clay now," Kali said sliding back into the drivers seat before rushing to the hospital.

Three hours later, and the 'family' was sitting in the waiting room. The 'family' being Clay, Chibs, Gemma, Opie, Bobby, Tig, Happy, Juice, Piney, baby Abel, toddler Jackson and Kali were waiting to see how Jax was. They had rushing him into surgery while Tara had taken Kali into one of the other rooms to patch up the cut on her cheek from Jax's slap. Jackson and Abel were sitting on Kali's lap with Jackson tugging on her sleeve while Abel snuggled up to her. Since Tara was off-duty she was sitting next to Kali resting her head against the young girls shoulder. Clay hadn't said a word about Kali and the injuries that she had until now.

"Tell me, who did this?" Clay questioned, standing directly in front of her.

"I've taken care of it," Kali said looking up at him, and then realise that he wasn't about to take that as an answer. "Dad, not now. Can this wait till after we get news on Jax?"

"No, outside now," Clay told her, in an almost threatening way.

"No, not until after I know that Jax is okay!" Kali yelled in his faced, before looking down at Abel and making sure that he was still asleep. Tara looked at Kali and yawned before rubbing her stomach, she was starting to feel a little queasy. "Mom, could you hold Abel and Jack?" Gemma nodded and stood up to take both her grandchildren, Abel in her arms and Jackson by the hand.

"Of course sweetie. Jack come with gramma," Jackson grinned at his grandmother and jumped off his mother's lap and took her hand. Kali handed Abel to Gemma and motioned for Tara to follow her.

"Tara, you okay?" she asked as they walked along the hallway to one of the restrooms.

"I don't know," Tara replied as both went into the room and she leant over the sink and took a deep breath. "How do you do this?"

"I don't know, but I do know once Jax is out of here I'm taking, you, him, mom, and the kids to New York for a holiday," Kali told Tara as she threw up in the sink. "Deep breaths, it'll pass," she soothed rubbing her back and holding her hair for her. "Tara, I know you don't know what to do, but bringing this baby into the world is something that only you and Jax can decide,"

"Do you really think he'll let you take us?" Tara asked wiping her mouth before throwing up again.

"If he wants to keep me around he will," Kali answered, handing her a paper towel which she wet and then wiped over her face. "I was scared the first time too,"

"Why? You had a family," Tara questioned, leaning against the sink before Kali grabbed her in a hug.

"I may have had a family, but I never had you guys there...Jax didn't know about Jackson going missing until I told him while Abel was gone," Kali told her, as there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Kal, Tara, Jax is out of surgery," Chibs said on the other side of the door, he was the only one that was game enough to knock.

"Coming," Tara replied throwing the towel in the bin and then moving for the door.

Tara and Kali walked out of the restroom, Chibs almost instantly had an arm wrapped around Kali. He thought of her as a little sister. Kali rested her head on the older man's shoulder and took hold of Tara's hand, squeezing it. When they walked back to the others they all stood before the doctor who had operated on Jax.

"Well, Doc what's the verdict?" Clay questioned, looking at the man who had operated on Jax.

"Which of you are Kali and Gemma Teller?" the doctor ignored Clay's question, instead asking for Kali and Gemma instead.

"I'm Kali, but whatever you have to say to me and my mom, you can say to all of us," Kali said moving away from Chibs to stand directly in front of the doctor. "Doctor Lee," she looked at the name tag and then smiled at him. "He may be by my brother but he's just as much theirs as he is mine,"

"Very well, we've removed the bullet and re-attached the muscle tissue that was damaged. He's going to need to be off his leg for at least a month in order for it to heal properly," Doctor Lee told them, Kali looked at him and then passed him as they wheeled Jax down the hall into one of the ICU rooms. "He's also going to need physical-therapy,"

"Figured as much," Kali muttered, looking at her mother who sighed and continued to hold baby Abel who was snuggled into her neck.

"Mommy, I wanna see Unky," Jackson said tugging on his mother leg and putting his hands up so that she could pick him up.

"Can we see my boy?" Gemma questioned, rocking Abel back and forth as she looked to the Doctor.

"Two at a time,"

Gemma and Clay took Abel into see Jax, while Kali pulled Chibs aside to talk to him while she held Jackson. Tara sat back down, and had Juice sit next to her. Juice smiled at her, not really knowing what else to do. Kali and Chibs walked a little a way from the group while she still held on to Jackson.

"Chibs, what am I supposed to tell him? Alvarez's man kidnapped my son and then tried to sell him," Kali said, holding tightly on to Jackson and kissing the top of his forehead. "I could have killed him today, but I didn't. Instead I chose to tell Alvarez, he owes me," Kali muttered, looking up at Chibs who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Clay is still going to want to know what happened, and how you got the cut and bruise on your face," Chibs told her, letting go of her shoulder and then ruffling Jackson's hair.

"Mommy, Ibs," Jackson grinned, pointing to Chibs he had been listening to his mother talking.

"Can you hold him? I'm gonna go in with Tara as soon as Mom and Clay are out. I'm not saying anything to him until Jax is awake," Kali said looking towards the room that Jax was in as Gemma came out.

"Come here little man. Let mommy go see your Uncle Jax and then I'll take you into see him," Chibs said to him, Kali nodded at Chibs as to say thank you.

Meanwhile in the room Gemma and Clay were talking about what to do while Jax was out of action. Gemma had laid Abel next to his father and the baby boy instinctively curled up to him. Gemma and Clay walked out of the room as Kali and Tara moved to go in, Clay taking Kali's arm to stop her from going in. She pulled it away from him and walked in, as they walked in Jax groggily opened his eyes and wrapped his arm around Abel.

"Hey big brother," Kali smiled, watching as Tara walked straight over to his bedside and kissed him on the forehead.

"How long'll I be out for?" Jax asked looking at Tara as he spoke, he was barely coherent so Tara didn't know what he had said.

"Over a month, said you're not allowed on your leg," Kali said walking over to him, as Tara picked up Abel and sat beside the bed.

"I hate you sometimes," Tara told him, it was true sometimes she really didn't know how to handle their relationship.

"I know you do,"


	7. Chapter 07: Scooby Doo

**Chapter 07:** _Scooby Doo_

While they had gotten Abel back from the True IRA, the Sons had been planning something bigger that they knew was going to get them in a lot of trouble and they didn't want Gemma, Tara or Kali to be involved so they told them very little. They didn't want to be indicated in any way so so they were purposely kept in the dark. Though Kali had managed to find out what was going on. She knew about the deal that Jax had made with Agent Stahl – in the that they were to get a reduced sentence, but she promised him that she wouldn't tell the others that she knew about. In the end she had, had to come clean about her knowledge of the deal. She also had found out about the plan to kill Agent Stahl, and said nothing.

"Hey, Mom, there's a letter here for you," Kali said walking into her mothers house pushing Jackson and Abel in stroller, she had taken them out for the day to give Tara and Gemma time to talk. "Jack wanna give Gramma the letter?"

"Okay," Jackson took the letter from her in his hands and held it tightly until Kali undid his belt and then climbed out and ran to Gemma. "Gramma this is for you," he held his hand out to her and then went over and climbed onto the lounge.

"Abel's a little fussy, I think he wants his dad," Kali said holding the younger boy on her hip as she looked at Tara and Gemma.

"Take the boys to visit him," Gemma said, motioning to Jackson and Abel. "And take Tara,"

"Tara, did you tell Jax?" Kali asked, she knew the older woman hadn't seen her brother since they had gone in. And she wasn't sure if she had told him that she was pregnant with his child.

"Not yet," Tara replied placing her hand on her stomach and biting her lip as she looked at her. "How is Jax?"

"An ass, his knees screwed...but we knew that would happen," Kali laughed, Jax wasn't one for keeping off his feet. He hated it, while he was in a rival club member had slashed his knee again.

"Kali, did you hear what I just said?" Gemma questioned, reading over the letter and then smiling when she realised that Jax wasn't a rat and that it had all been planned. "Did you know?" When Kali didn't answer she asked again. "Did you know?"

"Yes, and yes." she answered biting her lip as there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Opie," came the voice at the other side of the door.

"Come in Ope," Gemma called back, placing the letter on the table and staring at her daughter as Tara stood up and took Abel from her.

The sons minus Chibs, Piney, Opie and Kozik, had spent fourteen in months in prison and in that time Tara gave birth to a healthy baby boy who she named Thomas after talking Kali, Gemma and Jax. When they left prison they were greeted by Chibs, Piney, Opie, Kozik, Tara, Kali, Gemma and the children. Each woman holding tightly onto a child.

"Ladies, what are you doing here?" Clay questioned, kissing Gemma on the cheek as Abel looked at him giggled.

"How else were we going to get you all home?" Kali asked motioning to the parking lot where they had stashed Kali's car, the club's van and Tara's car. "Tara has mom and the kids, Piney'll have who ever fits in the van and I'll have Jax and whoever in mine,"

"Alright miss bossy," Jax said limping over to Tara and kissing her, before taking Abel from her and giving his youngest a hug.

"Unky!" Jackson laughed pointing at him, before looking to Clay. "Umpa!"

"He means you dad," Kali smiled at the older man as she placed Jackson on the ground and he ran straight over to Clay. "And, Jax we need to talk,"

The following day the Sons found out that there was a new Lieutenant in Charming called Eli Roosevelt. He announced himself at Teller-Morrow Automotive.

"Miss Teller would you please get your family," Roosevelt said to her as he knocked on the office door.

"Just a moment," Kali answered as she glanced into the shop and saw the small gathering that they were having.

"Now, Miss Teller," Roosevelt said again, as he looked in the office, he hadn't looked in any of the shop sections as he had walked up as the roller doors had been closed.

"I said give me a moment," Kali hissed looking up and seeing him in the door way. "Can you not see that I'm on the phone?" she questioned, before telling the person she'd call them later. "You want them I'll get them," she walked over to the entrance to the office and whistled. "Everyone, over here,"

Roosevelt turned away from the office, as Jax looked in the side door to see what was going on. Kali motioned for him to walk in the side office so as to surprise Roosevelt. Jax walked in and wrapped an arm around his sister kissing her on the top of the forehead. The brother and sister walked out of the office, and joined the other members of SAMCRO.

"Guys, this is Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt," Kali said as Jax stayed by her side before Clay joined her other side. "Took over from Unser,"

"What can we do for you?" Clay said as both he and Jax stood protectively around Kali. All of SAMCRO stood facing Roosevelt, wondering what he had to say.

"Just letting you know that if any of the recently paroled members of the Sons of Anarchy are seen wearing their leathers than they will associated with gang action," Roosevelt told them, Jax swore under his breath and grabbed his sister's shoulder.

"We are motorcycle enthusiasts, not a gang," Clay said it was a line that he used all the time, sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't.

"Dad, let me," Kali smiled at him and moved to walk away from Jax who grabbed her arm. "Jackson I can do this,"

"Kal, leave it, let Clay handle it," Jax said to, Kali sighed and stepped back next to her brother and scowled at Roosevelt. "Let's go fix up the new bike," The brother and sister walked away from the others, it was the only way that they were going to keep their tempers.

"I was on the phone when he came in," Kali said, running a hand through her hair as grabbed one of the tools and started to tinker with the bike. "Can't tell you more until he's gone,"

"Sounds serious, kiddo," Jax said as they both put their heads in the bike started tinkering with it.

"Could be," Kali answered, glancing towards the others to see what was going on. "I don't think Roosevelt's going to be a push-over like Unser,"

"What makes you say that?" Jax questioned, as he started to pull apart the motor and lay pieces on the ground.

"Look at him, he's standing there not intimidated at all. That's what makes me say it," Kali laughed, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him who she was talking to. "Mind if we go into the clubhouse?"

Jax nodded and they walked into the club house checking to make sure that no one followed them inside. Once they were inside they went into 'church' and closed the door, sitting at the table and staring at each other. Kali pulled her phone and searched for the voice mail that .

"Listen to this," Kali said pressing play once she had found what she was looking for.

'You asked me too look into Eli Roosevelt, and Jacob Hale. They're not as good as they claim to be. Letting you now that my team will be there in a weeks time, thought you might like to get your brother and family cleaned up and all nice.' Penelope's voice rang through to the end of the recording. Jax looked at his sister and put his hands in his head.

"When did you ask her to do this?" Jax asked, as still with his hands on his hand.

"As soon as he started, she's been digging for about a month. Only let me know last week," Kali answered, biting her lip as she looked at him. "Look, I'm looking out for you guys. Keep your cuts in my car till this blows over, seriously."

"What would we do without the little devious sister," Jax laughed standing up and kissing the top of her head as the rest of SAMCRO walked into 'church'. "Roosevelt's bad news,"

"How bad?" Clay questioned, looking to both his step-children as he sat at the head of the table and the sons took their seats around the table. "Doors,"

"Brother, it's bad enough that her friend's team is coming to Charming," Jax answered, looking to Clay as he sat at his seat next to him. "Kal play them the tape,"

"Alright, listen to what my friend has to say," Kali nodded, pressing play so that the others could hear the message that Penelope had left her.

The SOA listened to what the recording said, and then looking at each other before Jax spoke again and told them that they should leave their cuts in Kali's car as no one would think to look in the car of a young woman. Although she had connections her friend at the FBI had no idea just how far she had gotten in, going back to when she was younger.

"I'll pull the car into the garage, and lock it up and we'll stick them in," Jax said, grabbing Kali's keys from her and moving to leave 'church'.

"Brother, wait a minute," Tig said, unsure if it's what they should be doing.

"Tig, unless you want to go back in. Trust me, please," Kali said looking to the older man, who scowled at her but nodded. Jax walked out and got Kali's car and drove it into the garage, and closed the door as the others filed in removing their cuts.

Kali laughed, she knew Jax had forgotten all about the zipper under the seat. She opened up the back door and then leant over and unzipped the seat, pulling the whole of the bottom down to reveal a locked box.

"When'd you install this?" Chibs said as Kali took the key from around her neck and unlocked the box.

"Teenager. Clay helped me put it in." she smiled looking to Clay who then remembered why they had done it. "Yes, I still keep a heap of shit in it on occasion,"

"Well hand 'em over." Chibs said moving to take everyone's cuts and put them in the locked box.

"Anyone ever checked?" Bobby asked, looking at her as he took his cut off and handed it to Chibs Jax took his off and threw it in the box.

"Nah, no ones ever noticed that it was there. I only ever used it when I was in a jam," she answered pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and taking one out. "Anyone have a light?" Opie offered her, his as the others all pulled out a smoke each. "Thanks Ope,"

"Welcome," Opie nodded as she lit hers and then handed it back.

"When'd you start up again?" Clay questioned, last he knew she didn't smoke, hadn't in a while.

"14 months is a long ass time with out my family," she replied, it was her way of indicating that it had been that long since she started up again. "What? I don't do it in front of the kids, only while I'm here,"

Clay realised that Happy, Opie, Piney and Kozik had managed to get Kali in helping with the running of the club and SAMCRO to ensure that Gemma had more time with Tara and the grandchildren. Kali didn't mind it kept her occupied, she missed her partner Sam, she hadn't seen him in a while.

The following day Jax was sitting in his living room nursing his baby son Thomas as his nephew Jackson ran in and up to him followed by his toddler son Abel. Both boys had been playing Abel's bedroom. Tara and Kali had gone out to run some errands leaving Jax to look after the three boys until they got back.

"Woah, boys come sit here with me," he laughed patting beside him on the couch as he rocked Abel.

"Unky, ooby," Jackson pointed to the television, Jax looked at his nephew and then noticed that both kids were sitting on the floor.

"Alright, we'll put Scooby on," he smiled picking up the remote and turning the TV on so that the boys could watch Scooby Doo. "You're lucky I love you boys,"

After half an hour of watching the boys watching cartoons they had all fallen asleep, so Jax didn't notice when Tara and Kali walked back into the house to put away the groceries. Tara smiled when she saw Jax asleep on the couch with Abel on his chest. Kali snickered, it was quite the site seeing her big brother surrounded by children.

"Mom'll get a kick out of this," she laughed taking a photo of the scene before them as Jax opened his eyes slowly and yawned as the photo was taken.

"Bitch," Jax laughed yawning again as he moved Abel off his chest and looked at his sleeping son. "Put in him in the crib, would you,"

"Hand him over and go help Tara," Kali said, leaning over the two small boys to take her nephew from him. "FBI's here tomorrow."

"Fuck, Ope's wedding is tomorrow," Jax said suddenly, remembering that his best-friend was marrying Lyla.

"Jackson! What did I say about swearing?" Kali questioned, looking at her brother as she nursed Abel in her arms.

"Sorry," he stuck out his tongue as Tara walked back into the room. "Tara, have I told you how much I love you,"

"Everyday,"


	8. Chapter 08: Where Would We Be Now?

**Chapter 08:** _Where Would We Be Now?_

Meanwhile in Quantico at the FBI, Behavioural Analysis Unit – Agents Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, and JJ Jareau were getting ready to head to their private plane at the airport. Agent Hotchner was checking with Penelope to see if her information was correct.

"Are you sure that they're both in Charming?" Aaron asked the technical analyst, as he stood in the door way.

"Yes, sir," Penelope answered looking towards him as she spoke.

"Did you tell your friend?" Aaron questioned, knowing that Penelope's friend Kali Teller lived in Charming. Although they were going to base themselves in the county sheriffs office.

"All I said was that the team was going to Charming and nothing more sir," Penelope replied, turning back to her computers to keep running Roosevelt and Hales names through her databases.

"Alright, well call when we land," Aaron told her before walking out of the office.

The following day and the BAU was in Charming, much to the surprise of Roosevelt and Mayor Jacob Hale. JJ looked at her phone as she found the number that Penelope had sent her for Kali to contact her. She had to talk to the young woman to see what she could tell them.

The members of SAMCRO and their families gathered for the wedding of Opie and Lyla, Jax stood with his mother, sister, step-father and Tara. While Neeta held on to the three infants. Jax put his arms around his sister and Tara and kissed each of them, looking towards Opie and Lyla and the kids. Kali held her phone in her hand and looked down at it as it vibrated in her hand, she looked at the number and didn't recognise it letting it go to voice mail instead. After the wedding Kali walked a little away from the group to see what the message said.

'Miss Teller, my name is Agent Jennifer Jareau, from the BAU could you please return my call at the earliest convenience I would like to talk to you.' JJ's message said as she talked to the answering machine. Kali looked up and saw Chibs walking towards her. "Chibs..." Kali trailed off looking at the older man.

"What's up Kali?" Chibs questioned looking at her as she spoke.

"I need to make a call, make sure the others don't interrupt. Please?" she smiled as she called the number back to talk to the agent.

'Hello, is this Miss Kali Teller?' JJ answered, her phone had only rang once.

"Yes, this is her. Are you Agent Jareau?" Kali questioned, looking around the garden as she spoke.

'Yes, is there somewhere that we can meet to talk face to face?' JJ replied, wondering where the young girl was going to tell her.

Kali placed her hand over the mouthpiece and spoke. "Chibs, she wants to talk face to face," the older man turned around and faced her.

"Tell her to go to Floyd's Barber Shoppe, in an hour," Chibs nodded, it was the only place that he could think of that she'd be free to talk to her.

"Could we meet at Floyd's Barber Shoppe on main street in an hour?" she queried, as she noticed Chibs put his hand up to stop the others from venturing closer. "Look I'm sorry but I'm at my brothers best friends wedding. I can't talk right now,"

'We'll meet you there,' JJ answered hanging up the phone and looking to the others who had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at her. "She said one hour at somewhere called Floyd's Barber Shoppe?"

After being told where it was JJ, Spencer and David drove into Charming to meet Kali at Floyd's. What they didn't know was that she would be there with Jax and Chibs – the two that never liked to let her out of their sight for long. Kali stood near her bike as she waiting with Jax and Chibs leaning against the tree smoking.

"You two go in, I'll keep watch out here," Chibs said motioning for them to go inside when a young blonde woman stepped out of a black SUV with an older man and a young nerdy looking man.

"Thanks Chibs," Jax nodded, looking to him as his sister walked over to JJ, Spencer and David.

"I remember you. You're Agents Jareau, Reid and Rossi," Kali motioned to each of them and then paused. "Sorry, I didn't come alone. Brought my brother with me," she motioned to Jax who was standing at the entrance of Floyd's.

"That's quite alright, and you're Kali Teller," David smiling at the young girl. "Shall we go in?" he questioned, Kali looked to Jax who shook his head.

"Only one person, and Jax decides. I'm sorry but he's the one to make decisions," Kali said taking a deep breath as she looked at him and he pointed to Spencer. "Apparently he wants Agent Reid,"

Spencer looked to David and JJ a little nervously unsure of whether to trust her or not once he saw her biker brother. Kali laughed, she was more of a danger to him than her brother at times.

"Don't be worried, we don't bite," Kali said walking towards Jax and motioning for Spencer to follow her into the building. "This is Jackson Teller, my brother. Jax this is Doctor Spencer Reid,"

"Hi," Jax nodded, not about to say anything unless Spencer talked first.

"Miss Teller, what can you tell us about Mayor Jacob Hale and Eli Roosevelt?" Spencer asked, before he noticed that everyone that had been in the shoppe had walked out.

"Oh that? SAMCRO uses Floyd's as a neutral meeting place with law enforcement. As for what I can tell you about Mayor Hale and Lieutenant Roosevelt it's not much," Kali took a deep breath before she continued. "Roosevelt doesn't want us wearing our cuts, says that they're a sign of gangs. Which they're not. They're who we are, a motorcycle club, ain't that right Jax?"

"Cuts?" Spencer was now thoroughly confused by the language that she had just used.

"She means these, our vest's. We call them cuts or colours," Jax laughed noticing the look on his face.

"They have it out for all members of the Club. All I know is that where ever Hale has been Roosevelt has been too," Kali told him, it was the truth it was all she had been able to find out about him. "One other thing, the number of deaths in Charming since they arrived over a month ago has risen,"

"That's why we're here, it's not just in Charming that the deaths have risen," Spencer told them as Jax looked to the window and saw Chibs motioning that they had company.

"Sorry, sir, but we have to go," Jax grabbed Kali's hand and they made for the door. "If you need to talk to us, call Teller-Morrow Automotives,"

The brother and sister walked out of Floyds and made for their bikes, it was a good thing that Jax had stashed his cut in the Kali's bikes storage compartment before they had left the wedding. Kali smiled at JJ as she climbed on her bike and put her helmet on. Jax and Chibs did the same thing, climbing on their bikes and putting their helmets on before the three off them road off.

Spencer walked out of Floyds and over to JJ and David who looked at him and saw just how confused they had made him. JJ raised her eyebrow at him wondering what they had been able to tell him. Spencer told them everything that Kali and Jax had told him.

Back at Teller-Automotive Kali walked straight up to Clay and gave him a hug and then told him that she had to talk to him, in private. Jax nodded, to her he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was up her sleeve.

"Do you remember when Dad died and made you promise him?" Kali asked after they had closed the doors to church.

"That I promised him that a Teller would always be at the table of the SONS," Clay nodded, looking to her as she stood before him.

"Not just that, you promised him that you would protect his little girl and that I would always be one of the Sons, and the only female ever allowed in Church," Kali told him, she was implying that some of the clubs past decisions hadn't been told to her, although she hadn't been there she knew that they had. "What happened while I was gone, should never happened. And you know as well as I do that if you had bothered to contact me concerning votes and what not then I would have come home a lot sooner," she paused looking directly at him as she spoke. "Jax wanted me home, he wanted his kid sister to save the day, that's why I came home. I could have ignore his call and not come home but I didn't,"

"If you're trying to lay a guilt trip on me young lady," Clay said looking at her, and stepping closer to her.

"Is it working?" Kali questioned, glancing away from him and looking at the door handle that was slowly twisting. "Jax, leave it that goes for the rest of you too," she laughed knowing that it was Jax that was standing there listening to their conversation.

Jax stood up, and looked to Chibs and Bobby who had cracked up laughing. Reminded them of when Jax, Opie and Kali would all try and listen to 'church' using glasses.

"Jackie boy, you've been told," Chibs chuckled, Jax rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch near the door. "You know the temper on your sister,"

"I know, bitch has ears in the back of her head sometimes," Jax laughed, running a hand over his head and pulling out a smoke. "Toss me a light,"

"What's she talking to Clay about?" Opie questioned, looking at his best-friend as he leaned against the pool table.

"I think she's asking him if he remembers what he promised dad," Jax said looking up as the door opened and Kali walked out with a smug smile on her face. "I'm guessing you made him remember?"

"Of course, you know this shit would never have started if I'd been contacted earlier," Kali said walking over to Opie and sitting next to him on the pool table. "Op, sorry I ran out of the wedding,"

"Don't worry about it, you're protecting the club," Opie placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I know how you and Jax are about this, remember we grew up in it,"

"I know," Kali smiled at him, kissing his bearded cheek before she poked her tongue out at Jax and watched as Tig walked into 'church' and closed the door behind him.

After a couple of minutes Tig could be heard swearing. Kali knew that Clay had just told him everything that Kali had just said to him. Jax raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what exactly she had said to him.

"What'd you say to him?" Jax asked sitting up and motioning for her to join him on the couch.

"I asked him if he remembered the promise he made dad. You know the one that a Teller would always be at the table of the Sons. The one that meant that I would always be the only girl allowed in church and forever a son," she paused the last part had made her laugh a little. "I told him that 'what happened while I was gone, should never happened. And you know as well as I do that if you had bothered to contact me concerning votes and what not then I would have come home a lot sooner,'"

"What did he say to that?" Jax asked pulling her close to him as she sat down and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That I was right, well technically he didn't say a damn thing but he was thinking it," Kali smiled, she was planning on sticking around longer that she had originally though. "I don't know if Jack and I'll go back to New York or not,"

"Take mom, Tara and the kids for a few days," Jax told her kissing the top of her forehead and taking both her hands. "I know you miss him, you need a holiday. I need to take care of things and I can't worry about you guys,"

"Jax, I've taken care of myself for a long time," Kali said kissing his cheek and pulling her hands away from him.

"Brother's right, take a few days," Chibs said, he'd come into the conversation late but had gotten the gist of it.

"Kali just do it," Opie said as Tig and Clay walked from 'church' and over to the bar grabbing a drink.

"Is this gang up on Kali day?" Kali asked, biting her lip as the others all came to stand around the outside of church.

"What'd you say to the fed?" Clay asked, he had found from Chibs and Jax about them going to meet.

"What I knew about Roosevelt and Hale," Kali paused as they looked to her, nobody knew exactly what it was that she had been able to find. "Where ever Roosevelt is, Hale is too. The number of deaths in Charming rose significantly while you were gone. And it's all because of them,"

"You sure?" Clay asked, putting a hand against the door-frame and leaning against.

"Positive, and it's not just that. They told me, even though they shouldn't have that they've been following them as where-ever they are people have died more," Kali said, taking a deep breath looking at Clay as she spoke. "Look I know you think I'm crazy for trusting the Feds, but they saved my kid from being sold by the Mayans,"

Clay sighed, and banged his fist against the wall. Tig sat on the couch on the opposite side of Kali and put his arm around her and pulled him close to her. Kali elbowed him in the gut and stuck her tongue out at him. Before they could do anything else Juice came into the club house and said that some kind of bus needed a tow.

"Call just came in, bus broke down just inside Charming...thing is they asked specifically for the number here," Juice said, running a hand over his head and looking directly at Kali. "Something else when they called they said there name was...damn it what was it?"

"Fuck. Don't tell me the name was Sam Langbrook?" Kali run a hand over her face and looked at Juice.

"Jax go with Opie, see what damage is done to the bus. And you young lady with me," Clay said motioning for his step-daughter to follow him back out to the main office of the business.

"Alright," Jax and Kali answered the same time moving to leave the club house as did everyone else to go and get the repairs up and running.

"When was the last time your old man saw his kid?" Clay asked as they walked towards the office, Kali stopped she couldn't remember the last time.

"A while, I send him pictures. I show the kid what his dad looks like every day it's hard not too, he's all over the television," Kali answered, looking at Clay as they stopped in the middle of the grounds. "I get it, you think my life is about bad decisions. You think Jax's is too. But it's not, we look out for the club and for each other,"

"That's what I thought you would say," Clay turned around and looked at her. "You're just as strong willed as your mother,"

Opie and Jax followed the directions that Juice had given them, figured that it wouldn't be hard to find as they were looking for a big bus. When they arrived at the destination they saw five guys and a young girl standing leaning against the bus. Jax looked to Opie and nodded, he recognised them.

"Which one of you called for a mechanic?" Opie questioned, as Jax stayed in the truck for a moment staring at the young men.

"I did," Sam raised his hand as he looked at Opie wondering who he was.

"Bus broke down, and our driver has no idea how to fix it," Peter said speaking as Jax go out of the truck and walked over to them.

"I remember you, you're Kali's brother...Jax wasn't it?" Sam queried looking at Jax as he went over to the engine to see what could be done.

"Yeah, I'm Jax," he didn't look up as he continued to check over to see what damage was done. "Ope we'll have to tow to the shop,"

"How is she?" Anna asked, she wanted to know how her best-friend was she hadn't seen him since she left.

"You'll see, when we get to the shop," Jax didn't really feel like talking to them, he wanted to get everything done.

The Space Monkey boys didn't know what to do they were a little lost as to why Jax was ignoring them. They may have only met him once, but they liked him. All Jax wanted to do was get their job over and done with. Opie sighed, he looked to Jax and went to back the truck up to the front end of the bus.

"Dude, this is going to be a treat trying to tow it back through main street," Opie said as he hooked up the bus to the truck.

"Alright, I'll call the guys and see who we can get on protection," Jax said pulling out his cell and dialling Chibs number to see who they had available. "Hey kiddo, we may need a protection detail. Who've we got available?"

'Hey Jax, I am. Only other person who Clay hasn't sent off is Happy,' Kali replied, unsure if she wanted to do it.

"I know you're worried just do it and talk it over when we get back to the shop," Jax told her, running a hand through her hair.

'Fine, be there in ten. I'll grab Happy and see who else we can get,' Kali sighed hanging up her cell and looking to Happy who had heard his named mentioned.

"We may only get two, she has to see who else they can grab," Jax said nodding to Opie who motioned with his head that he should talk to them. "Like I told her, we'll talk at the shop."

"Brother, he's your sisters partner. Talk to him," Opie said, looking to his shorter friend and then looking to the group of men.

"Not here, not now."

Back at Teller-Automotive Kali and Happy were both on the phone to see who was able to meet them on the border of Charming. Kali had managed to get Chibs to meet them there, Happy had gotten Kozik.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Kali said, as Happy handed her, her colours smiling.

"You have a bad feeling about most things," Happy watched as Kali pulled her colours on and the two of them walked to their bikes.

"That's why the Club needs me around," Kali laughed pulling her keys from the chain on her pants and climbing on her bike. "I told Jax we'd be there,"

"Don't want to talk, I see that. Well lets go," Happy told her following her lead and climbing on his bike as Kozik and Chibs stopped out the front of the garage. "When'd you start riding?"

"As soon as I was old enough, I think Jax got me started as a teen," Kali answered as they rode side by side and Chibs and Kozik behind them. "I was riding illegally for a little while before I got the licence. Unser always turned a blind eye,"

"Dare devil," Chibs yelled, laughing as they continued to ride up the road.

At the bus, Jax was leaning against the truck staring at the bus while they waited for Kali, Chibs, Kozik and Happy to arrive. Opie was still hooking the bus up to the truck so that they could tow it. But they weren't leaving until the others got there. After a couple of minutes they arrived at the bus, and the truck. Kali pulled up beside the truck, and parked hers by it as the others did the same. The Space Monkey boys looked to one another as Kali walked over to them.

"Jax, why?" Kali asked walking over to him and prodding him.

"Think about it, it's a freaking Tour bus kiddo. The Niners, Mayans, you name it they will be after them the moment they see us pulling it to the garage," Jax answered, before motioning that Kali should talk to her boy.

"You have point, I hate you sometimes," Kali told him, kissing him on the cheek before she walked over to her friends. "I'm sorry,"

"Babe, I don't think I'm ever going to understand this life you live," Sam looked at her and then pulled her into a hug. "I missed you,"

"I know, I missed you too. And it's better if you never understand the life. Trust me." Kali whispered in his ear as she kissed him, Sam pulled away from her a little and looked at her noticing that she was different.

"What happened while you've been gone?" he asked as Jax walked up to them and shook his head.

"She can't tell you that,"


	9. Chapter 09: We Can't

**Chapter 09: We Can't...**

Kali looked at Jax knowing that if what they told about their life then everyone would be in danger and he didn't want any more casualties to happen in their town. After a couple of minutes standing around Opie told the guys to get in their bus, and they'd tow it back. Once they were back at the garage Kali noticed her mothers car and Tara's were both in the lot, meaning so were the kids.

"Stay here," Jax held up his hand as the Space Monkey boys climbed off the bus with Anna and stood there looking around wondering what was going on.

"Fuck you're gonna need a place to stay," Kali said watching as Jax walked into the club house. "There's a motel about two mile up the road. Only place available,"

"Can't we stay with you?" Anna asked, wondering why her friend would want to send them away.

"Not enough room. Plus I'm going between living my mom and living with my brother," Kali answered looking at Opie who shook his head at her, and then laughed.

"She's trying to say she lives all over the place with each of us," Opie said before he walked over to the office to see Clay sitting in it. "Bus has a busted engine, and bare front tires," he indicated to the bus so that Clay could see it. "Apparently the shorter one is the father of your grandson,"

"Thanks Ope, I'll get Dog to look at it. You go to 'church' we have a meeting," Clay told him, nodding as he stood up.

Kali looked towards the office and watched as Opie walked back over to her followed by Dog and Clay. Clay smiled at her and held out his arms, Kali smiled and walked over to him and gave him a hug. Dog walked over to the bus and unhooked it from the truck and went around to the back of it to have a look. Kali tossed her keys to Opie knowing that they had a meeting and that all members would need their cuts.

Gemma and Tara were sitting in the club house, with Jackson, Abel and Thomas sitting on their laps. Abel and Jackson poking their tongues out at each other to see who would laugh first. Both women looked up as Jax walked in, looking quite concerned with what was going on.

"Mom, Tara we could have a problem on our hands. Kali's old man is here," Jax said walking over to Tara and kissing the top of her forehead. "I'm gonna take the kid out to his mom,"

"Alright, Jackson go to your Uncle Jax," Gemma told the small boy who ran up to her and gave her a kiss before running over to Jax and taking his hand.

"We see mommy?" Jackson asked looking up at Jax who nodded and took his nephews hand and led him outside.

"Come on kiddo, lets go see your mom," Jax said as they got to the door he crouched down and picked him up.

Outside Kali had walked away from her friends with Chibs and was sitting on her bike again looking at them, wondering what she was going to tell them. Chibs shook his head at the young girl and then laughed when he saw Jax holding Jackson who was now squirming. Kali laughed too, watching as Jax put Jackson on the ground and ran straight up to her.

"Mommy!" he grinned laughing as Kali bent down and picked him up.

"Hey kiddo, were you good for Gramma and Aunt Tara?" Kali asked giving him a cuddle and a kiss.

"Yes mommy," Jackson kissed her back and then looked around and saw his dad. "Daddy!" he grinned pointing over her shoulder as soon as he saw Sam.

"Go on, go give your daddy a hug," Kali smiled at him putting him on the ground and then watching as the little boy ran over to his father to give him a hug. "Chibs keep an eye on him for me please?"

"Sure thing, darlin'," Chibs smiled, before leaning against his own bike and proceeding to watch the boys of Space Monkey to make sure that they didn't try anything.

Jax and Kali walked back into the club, and went to talk to Gemma. Kali didn't know what to do about Sam, she was totally lost. They were in the middle of something and him turning up with his band was a bad idea.

"You have to get rid of them, we can't protect your family. They're too high risk," Gemma told her daughter as she stood up from the couch and went over to her wrapping her in her arms.

"I know, mom. I just don't know what to do," Kali sighed, resting her head on her mothers shoulder as she hugged her. "What do I do?"

"Tell him that he can't be here, that you don't want to see him again," Gemma pulled her daughter back and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kali, you know mom's right. It's for the..." Jax started to say before she cut him off.

"For the good of the Club, I know," Kali said before she remembered that there was something else that she hadn't told them. "Crap...Just remembered there's something else I haven't said. Can you get everyone in 'church'?"

Jax nodded, wondering what his sister had forgotten to mention. Soon after Jax walked out, Clay walked back in followed by the other members of SAMCRO. He motioned for Tara and Gemma to go outside with the kids.

"Baby, take over from Chibs and keep an eye on the grandchildren," Clay told Gemma as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Will do babe, you take care of business," Gemma replied watching as Jax kissed Tara and baby Thomas and toddler Abel.

"Chapel now," Clay motioned for them all to head into the 'church' and to take their seats. Once everyone was inside Clay looked to Kali. "What did you forget?"

"You're not going to like this, but not only are Hale and Roosevelt looking into the Sons. A man called Lincoln Potter is, he's with the US Attorney's but there's something fishy about him," Kali said, she didn't know how she had forgotten this fact. "You saw him the day you came home, he rode through town on a bike,"

"The scrawny dude?" Clay raised an eyebrow looking at her. Kali nodded, he was the one.

"He's I don't know," Kali said, biting her lip as she looked to them. Tig stared at her, wondering just how she could have forgotten. "Tigger stop staring at me, I have had to do a lot around here, and I'm sorry if things slip my mind once in a while."

"Kiddo, don't apologise," Jax looked at her and nodded, his way of saying that she had every right to forget things.

"I do have a question though, how do I get my friends out of Charming safely? They don't know anything about me. Chibs, Happy, Ope and Jax saw how surprised they were when I turned up on my bike earlier," Kali said motioning to the older men who nodded.

"It's true, they were shocked. Don't think any of them realised she was one of us," Opie nodded, looking around and his eyes resting on Piney as he spoke. "They were genuinely shocked,"

"How shocked?" Clay questioned, at that question Jax started laughing.

"They were kind of silent, like stupid silent," Jax managed to get out while still laughing.

"Hey! I told you that they don't know anything. Hell up until Jax picked me up they'd never heard any MC language," Kali said, smiling at them before she started to laugh. "Cage. That was the one thing that confused them the most. What do I tell them? To get them to go?"

"Tell them, that they have to leave. And to never come back to Charming," Clay said taking a breath as he looked to the young women.

"It's not going to be that easy, Jackson is his son," Kali said looking to him and then to Jax and Opie both men knew what she was thinking. Taking a deep breath she got a whiff of the weed that Piney had started smoking.

"Talk to him, tell him as little about the MC as possible. Jax, you stay with your sister you hear me?" Clay said looking to both of the Teller's as he spoke and picked up his cigar.

"Yes brother," Jax nodded, before Clay picked up the gavel and taped it on the table to signify the end of 'church'.

Outside Gemma and Tara were watching the children playing. Jackson was back to poking his tongue out at his cousin Abel while baby Thomas was still sleeping in his stroller while the Space Monkey's talked to Anna to see what they could do.

"Hey mom, I'd like to introduce you to Jackson's dad," Kali said as everyone walked out of the club house. Jax sat beside Tara and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. Chibs and Opie walked over to the bus to see how they could help Dog out.

"Baby, of course," Gemma smiled, standing up and following her daughter over to her friends. "They just stayed there. Don't think they know what to do," Gemma whispered in her ear.

"Mom, this is Sam," Kali said grabbing Sam by the hand and puling him away from Peter and Anna. "Sam, this is my mom Gemma,"

"Hi Mrs Teller, it's a pleasure to meet you," Sam smiled at her, he realised that she had been watching them the entire time that they were outside. "Kali we're gonna head to the nearest motel...I would like to see more of Jack though,"

"I know, I just...well I don't know what to do," Kali admitted, which wasn't easy for her to do. Jax looked after Kali and Gemma and saw both women talking to Sam.

"It's best if you go, I know you want to see your son. He's safe with us," Gemma told them, she was back to being a fierce mother bear as she liked to put it. "She can't tell you anything, go to the motel that I'm sure by now one of the guys has told you about,"

"Mom! I'm sorry guys, trust me when I say that it's best if you go," Kali sighed, looking to them. Anna took that moment to say something.

"No! I haven't seen you in forever and now you don't want anything to do with us, what's the go?" Anna questioned, Kali ran a hand over her face and pulled her gun from behind her back.

"Jesus Christ! Kali put it away," Jax jumped up from where he'd been sitting and ran over to her.

"Jax, they have to see what they've gotten themselves into," Gemma and Clay both said watching to see what Kali was going to do with her gun.

"This is crazy, Kali just put it away," Jax said as Chibs walked up to them, Tara had stayed back with the three boys.

Peter raised his eyebrow and hand, moving slowly towards the gun. "Can I try?" James did a double take and swatted Peter's hand down, glaring at the slightly younger man. Peter shrugged him off as if to say 'It was worth a shot,'

Daniel had been distracted by a crow in the distance, turning to poke James on the shoulder he started talking to him. "Hey James. Did you ever wonder if crows really circled for dead thi... Hey Kali...When did you start carrying guns around? Where did you hide that thing anyway, you weigh like five pounds.." Sam also had done a double take, and seeing Kali with a gun freaked him out just a little. He was not used to seeing a beautiful woman holding something so dangerous. He passed out, James smirked, starting to tap him his shoe while Daniel found a stick to poke him with.

Clark went straight into full panic mode, his eyes went wide and jaw dropped. "I think...I left something...over here..." he stuttered, Clark thought he would be the heroic one and picked Anna up throwing her over his shoulder as he started to go back to the door of the bus. This earned him a few punches and protests from Anna. Anna just wanted Kali to show her how to shoot it. Clark nearly ran straight into Opie who had been standing behind him.

Kali sighed and put the gun back in her pants and pulled her shirt over it, before she turned away from them and spoke. Jax couldn't help himself and he'd started laughing.

"I'm sorry, but like I said there are some things about me that you are safer not knowing," Kali was still facing away from her friends as she spoke. Her eyes had landed on Jax who just shook his head at her, while still laughing. "I've been able to handle a gun since I was a teenager. You can blame the way that I was brought up if you like, but that doesn't change who I am,"

"She's not that little, she knows how to hide a gun," Opie said as Clark turned back around to face them.

"She's still the same person that you guys love, she just has a lot of secrets. Trust me when I say hat it really is better that you don't know everything," Gemma said, as she kissed Clay on the cheek. "This here, this is a family,"

"I'm kind of curious," Daniel said quietly as he stared at Kali's back and noticed what exactly she was wearing and then realised that all the men were wearing similar things. "What are you wearing?"

"It's called a cut, kutte, colours," Kali answered turning around to face them. "It's an M.C things. It's how we identify other members by what they wear..." Kali went over and prodded Sam with her foot before she sat on him. "Sam get up would you,"

"Don't say to much, Kali," Tig said from behind Opie, as he, Juice, Piney, Kozik and a couple of others had turned up to see what Kali was going to do.

"Eff off Tig, I'm saying as little as possible here," was Kali's reply, she knew his voice from anywhere. "Guys, can you please just go? I'd tell you more if I could. I'll get one of the guys to drop the bus off in the morning,"

"But I wanna see how it's done!" Anna whined as she slapped Clark on the back forcing him to put her down.

"Anna are you sure?" Kali asked with a grin, Gemma looked at her smiling.


End file.
